This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this collaborative project is to leverage and help drive NCMIR research and development activities in areas of specimen preparation for correlated light microscopy (LM) and electron microscopy (EM) that preserve antigenicity and microstructure in ways that contribute to the further development of our new array tomography reconstruction technology. We also plan to integrate our project data about microchemistry of multiple synapses in neuropil with the multi-scale, federated data environment of the NCMIR Cell Centered Database.